


Comfort Food

by mamodewberry



Series: NLAverse [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Born to Shine: A Yuuri Katsuki Zine, College, Denny's, Detroit, Friendship, Gen, Never Look Away, Not even Dance Parties Can Save, Study time distractions, Zine Submission, diner food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: With fall term exams coming up, along with keeping up with skating practices for the competitions for the season, Yuuri is understandably Stressed. Phichit, being the caring person he is, suggests they go out for something to eat. Yuuri says it’s really late and doubts anything is open.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Born to Shine: a Yuuri Katsuki zine. Thank you to the mods for allowing me to participate in my first zine and for my best boy. It was so fun to write this. Thank you to those that purchased the physical copies and the PDF!
> 
> For Never Look Away readers, this is compliant with the timeline. No worries for those that aren't readers, as you don't need to read to enjoy, I promise. :)
> 
> Thanks again to @gabapple for being my reliable beta!

Words and musical diagrams blurred into a single entity for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Yuuri slouched and dropped his face onto his textbook. He groaned at his own lack of sense for not taking off his glasses first and let the bridge jab his nose. Maybe the pain would jolt his brain.

A few seconds proved it wouldn’t.

Behind him, Phichit’s desk chair squeaked in its swivel. “Wow, this is beyond Study Dance Party’s help.”

Yuuri only groaned at his roommate’s assessment. He was way too sore and tired from practice to dance around, even badly. Above all, he was not in the mood.

“ Want to go get something to eat?”

How long had Phichit been watching him struggle at his desk? Yuuri’s stomach growled at the reminder of food. It had been hours since he last ate. “No… I can make some rice or something.”

“ Your face is all smooshed in your book; didn’t catch any of that.”

Lifting his head, Yuuri adjusted his glasses on his nose, examining the frame with his fingers. “There’s enough rice left I can put in the cooker. I’m probably going to have to pull an all-nighter again at this rate.”

“ Oooor we can both ditch studying and go load up on carbs and sugar.”

Yuuri spun his chair to face Phichit, scrutinizing.

“ Well, you’re not getting anywhere with face-booking - Facebook, get it? Hah! - and I’m hungry, so why not?”

“ Phichit, it’s 11:30pm. What is even open other than McDonald’s?”

Like a third hand, Phichit tapped on his phone screen. “A-hah! I knew Denny’s was  _ always _ open.”

“ Oh, you have those in Thailand?” Having only been in the states since the summer semester and Phichit rarely left campus without him, Yuuri could only assume. Diner food… “Ugh, no, this is a bad idea. We shouldn’t be eating stuff like that in the middle of the season. There’s food here. And money is-”

“ So we’ll work out twice as hard tomorrow, no big whoop. I’ll even treat. Come on; grab your coat.”

  
  


After a few more failed attempts at talking them out of going at all, Yuuri relented, gave into the temptation and grabbed his coat and hat. The embroidered beanie he’d given to him for his birthday that he fondly referred to as ‘Your Binktop Hat’. Yuuri should have been offended at the misuse of Viktor Nikiforov’s name, but like Phichit, he couldn’t fight his own sense of humor.

They exited Atchison Hall to the parking structure, passing other students along the way. There had been a time Yuuri found it impractical to have a vehicle since, while not as reliable as Japanese public transportation, it was something available. But after two weeks of taking the bus to the rink, Phichit decided  _ Yuuri _ was being impractical by wasting so much time and insisted on getting a car. It came in handy on nights like this where some lines wouldn’t be running as late, but Yuuri did miss all the homework and reading time he used to have.

Soon they were piling into Phichit’s green VW Beetle, the heater greeting them immediately. Detroit’s winters were slightly colder than Yuuri was used to, and Phichit wasn’t used to the cold at  _ all _ .

Quickly, Phichit plugged the directions into his phone, covered his fingers in gloves, shifted gears, and sped towards I-75.

A skid on the ice and twenty minutes later, they were pulling up to a surprisingly busy Denny’s. The last time Yuuri had been to a Denny’s was during competition at Skate America last year. There weren’t any in Hasetsu, so he only been when traveling. Being one of the only establishments opened late, it was no wonder it was a staple with travelers and night owls.

Once inside they saw many students with laptops and notebooks out on their tables besides plates and beverages. Should he have brought his assignments with him? Was this even a good idea, they should turn back and-

“ Hey, they only have seats at the bar,” Phichit said, touching his shoulder. “That cool?”

Yuuri shook himself out of it and followed after his friend.

The pair took a seat at the vinyl countertop bar, ceramic pendant lights hovering above them in a low and comforting glow.

A waitress greeted them with what felt like she wanted nothing more to be done with her shift and handed them their menus.

Pancakes. Waffles. French Toast. Steak and eggs. Omelettes. Burgers. Milkshakes. Everything a wonderland of high-fructose corn syrup you could smell wafting off the menu. Or was it that they were close to the kitchen? Either way, it wasn’t friendly to his diet, why did he agree to this again?

Phichit’s finger hit the menu with an audible thud. “Honey Jalapeno Bacon Sriracha Burger. I’m having that.”

Yuuri was envious of his younger friend’s metabolism, but he had to admit… That did sound good. In a horrible way. If being in the states taught him anything, that was the norm. A burger probably wasn’t a bad way to go… vegetables and protein, right? Oh, he could substitute for a veggie patty or a whole wheat bun-

“ I see you thinking how to make this healthy. Come on, Yuuri. Just indulge yourself! Get the greasiest, sugariest thing you can imagine!”

“ I’d rather not go into a diabetic coma, thanks. Be proud though, I was not considering the Fit Slam.”

Phichit turned his menu back a few pages and frowned at the calorie-conscious dish – egg whites and spinach over an English Muffin. “Yeah, I would have vetoed that in a second. So what are you getting for reals?”

The playfulness now contagious, Yuuri tapped his chin as he looked over the burgers once more. It would be a shame to come to a restaurant like this and not get something breakfast, which brought him to the logical conclusion he’d most definitely regret in the morning: “The Slamburger.” Hashbrowns and bacon and heavily processed cheese on top of a beef patty. No vegetables at all. Perfect.

The look on his rink-and-roommate’s face was comical. One would think Yuuri told him he’d murdered someone. Phichit blinked and grinned. “Okay, okay, appetizer time. Total gut bombs. How about this?”

Loaded Bacon Cheddar Tots. It was a lot like what was going on top of his burger, but condensed and smothered with jalapenos and sour cream. Probably needed something sweet to go with all of this. “Sounds good to me. Dessert?”

“ Nothing holding you back now, huh? Okay, what about a milkshake?”

“ These Pancake Puppies don’t look bad.”

“ Both?”

“ Both.”

“ Now the harder question… which milkshake?”

“ Easy; the one with the most calories.”

“ That would be the cake batter. Let’s do this.”


End file.
